How I Made Your Son Pregnant
by froideur de higanbana
Summary: "Bagaimana caramu menjaga dirimu agar tetap waras?" "Itu menarik, karena beberapa orang yang kenal denganku tidak mengkategorikan aku kedalam kelompok waras bahkan sebelum hamil.". MPREG, AU, ElliOz, Sho-ai. #5, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Halo, saya Higanbana Rin Lidde yang sudah lama hiatus dan menggila menulis fanfiction diluar situs ini, khilaf dan lupa menyelesaikan fanfic-fanic lainnya. *curhat colongan* Ok, happy reading saja lah.

.

Higanbana Rin Lidde-2011, presents

**How I Made Your Son Pregnant**

_Pandora Hearts-2006 by Jun Mochizuki_

_Juno-2007 wrote by Diablo Cody_

Humor/Family, semi-M *?*

Warning! MPREG, sho-ai, AU, OOCness, movie-based

.

_Semuanya berawal dari sebuah sofa_

.

#1: Musim Panas

.

Wow, aku tidak menyangka sofa butut inilah yang menjadi awal dari segalanya. Kenapa kami tidak melakukannya di jacuzzi atau di bawah pohon maple? Setidaknya dengan begitu aku bisa menyombongkan diri pada teman-temanku. Ya, mungkin tidak pada bagian suksesnya sofa tua ini membawa diriku—kami- pada masalah yang tidak pernah kuduga. Tapi harus kukatakan bahwa sofa itu adalah rongsokan perabotan rumah tangga terhebat yang pernah kulihat.

.

PRAAANG! Suara kaca jendela pecah membuat ketenangan kompleks perumahan itu terusik. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang berdiri di dekat pagar rumah ber-cat krem itu sambil melempar-lemparkan kerikil ke udara.

"Siapa itu?" seorang wanita berambut ikal pendek membuka pintu rumah dengan kasar.

"Pagi, Vanessa!" sapa anak laki-laki itu dengan muka santai. "Maaf, aku sebenarnya ingin melemparkan kerikil ke arah pintu rumah kalian, tapi malah kena jendela,"

"Oz, kau tidak pernah mendengar istilah bel?" tanya Vanessa dengan nada menahan marah.

"Kupikir tidak keren seorang laki-laki mendatangi rumah temannya sambil membunyikan bel. Kau harusnya bersyukur aku tidak langsung memanjat dan masuk ke kamar adikmu itu," jawab Oz, masih tetap dengan wajah tidak berdosa dan nada bicara yang sedikit mengejek. Vanessa mendesah sebal, dia membanting pintu rumahnya dan berteriak memanggil nama adiknya. Tidak lama kemudian, yang dicari pun keluar.

"Yo, Oz!" sapa laki-laki bermata biru langit itu. Dia masih memakai boxer spongebob dan handuk, sepertinya baru selesai mandi.

"Yo, Elli!" balas Oz. Dia berjalan tiga langkah ke depan dan menatap Elliot dengan tatapan serius.

"Kenapa?"

"Coba tebak—" Oz memberikan jeda sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku hamil."

"…"

"…"

Elliot mengerjapkan matanya, tidak percaya. Dia nampak kesulitan mencari reaksi yang tepat.

"Ah… Selamat-?"

"Elli!" bentak Oz.

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa, tapi… MPREG? Wow, kupikir kau yang akan menghamili anak orang—"

"Coba tebak lagi,"

"Apa?"

"Kau yang bertanggung jawab," Oz melemparkan kerikil yang dipegangnya tadi ke dahi Elliot.

"Hah? Aku? Mengha—" Elliot tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, hampir saja dia memberitahu satu kompleks perumahan kalau dia menghamili anak laki-laki orang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mencuri spermaku dan memasukkannya lewat 'barang'-mu?" bisiknya.

Oz mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Kau lupa? Wow, pantas banyak orang yang melakukan seks ketika mabuk," katanya sambil memijit dagunya. "Kalau kau lupa, akan kujelaskan kronologisnya—"

.

Malam itu sedang tidak ada orang di rumah Oz karena semuanya sedang pergi melayat ke rumah keluarga jauhnya. Hanya ada Elliot dan Oz di rumah itu.

Elliot melemparkan kaleng jus apel-nya ke sembarang tempat setelah tegukan terakhir. Mukanya memerah, dia duduk lemas di sofa tua yang ada di kamar Oz. Kepalanya mendadak pusing, pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Kondisi si pirang juga tidak jauh berbeda. Dia berjalan gontai seperti zombie, tidak jarang kepalanya membentur sesuatu yang dilewatinya.

"Panas…" desah Elliot. Masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Elliot melepaskan baju kaosnya. Masih tetap merasa panas, dia pun melepas celana jins-nya.

Dan dia merasa tanggung, maka celana dalamnya pun dilepas. Kini Elliot Nightray pun telanjang bulat, saudara-saudara!

Oz diam selama lima detik melihat temannya sedang tiduran di sofa dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Astaga, Elliot. Kau terlalu seksi bahkan untuk menarik perhatian laki-laki—" desis Oz.

Dia berjalan cepat mendekati Elliot sambil melepas kaosnya, celananya, semuanya. Kini ada dua pria naked di kamar yang sama, saudara-saudara!

"Oz—"

"Aku tidak tahan ingin 'memakanmu'. Sial, kau lebih seksi dari Miyabi!"

BRUAK! Oz melompat ke atas tubuh Elliot. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, wajahnya makin merah. Bau yang cukup menyengat tercium dari mulutnya. Melihat wajah seperti itu, Elliot menarik bahu Oz agar mereka bisa—

.

"Stop! Stop! Iya, aku tahu kelanjutannya akan seperti apa!" Elliot mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, frustasi. Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal sakral begitu dalam keadaan mabuk, dan dengan teman laki-lakinya.

"Setidaknya aku yang berada di atas. Fufu.." Oz tertawa mengejek.

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang harus ditertawakan!" Elliot mengguncang-guncang bahu Oz dengan wajah panik.

"Jus apa yang sebenarnya kau berikan untukku malam itu, hah?"

"Jus apel, dengan kandungan alkohol empat puluh persen,"

"Apa? Kau tidak membaca labelnya benar-benar?"

Oz menepis kedua tangan Elliot dari bahunya, "Ayolah, ini bukan hal besar. Semua orang pasti melakukannya juga suatu saat nanti,"

"Mabuk karena jus apel?" tanya Elliot.

Oz menggeleng, "Melakukan seks,"

"Tapi tidak dengan yang sejenis, Oz Vessalius! Aku laki-laki 17 tahun yang sehat dan normal!"  
>"Sehat? Kau menghabiskan delapan tahun di sekolah khusus laki-laki, Elliot. Orang tidak akan heran jika kau mengaku homo,"<p>

"Cobalah berhenti bersikap tenang dan paniklah sedikit! Kau hamil, Oz!" Elliot memelankan suaranya di kalimat terakhir.

Oz mengerutkan dahinya, "Hey, bukan kau yang hamil, kenapa kau yang repot-repot?"

"Aku tidak mau jadi ayah dan pelajar SMA di saat yang bersamaan!"

"Aku juga!"

"Ya sudah, aborsi!"

"Ok!"

"Hah?" Elliot bungkam. "Kau serius?"  
>"Kalau memang aborsi yang terbaik, ya sudah."<p>

"Aaa—kau tidak mengikuti pelajaran biologi kemarin, Oz?" tanya Elliot. Oz menggeleng.

"Laki-laki tidak punya lubang yang cukup besar agar alat aborsi bisa masuk ke tubuhnya,"

"Kalian belajar MPREG?"

"Tidak, kami menonton film aborsi, disertakan juga foto-foto jasad dari bayi sisa aborsi," jelas Elliot. Oz diam, mukanya langsung pucat.

"O—Oz?"

"HOOEEEK!"

Elliot membelakkan matanya tidak percaya dan tidak terima saat Oz muntah di kakinya.

"Sandal Diego-ku!" erangnya. "Oz! Kehamilanmu itu adalah karma karena mabuk disaat keluargamu meninggal!"

"Berisik! Kau juga ikut mabuk! Ho—hoeeeek!"

.

"Kau minum empat kaleng_ lemon tea_, Oz!" kata Elliot saat Oz membuang kaleng ke bak sampah. Mereka berdua kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah toko apotik di pinggir kota.

"Ibuku minum dua teko teh es saat dia mau mengetes apakah dia positif mengandung Ada atau tidak. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kupikir tidak ada salahnya meniru,"

"Wow, aku tdak tahu itu, aku anak bungsu—" Elliot menghentikan langkahnya saat dia menemukan apotik yang dicari. "Ini tempatnya,"

.

Oz dan Elliot masuk ke dalam apotik dan langsung menemui penjaganya. Seorang pria tinggi berkacamata dengan seragam putih—seragam kerja di apotik itu-

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku mencari alat tes kehamilan," kata Oz.

"Untuk ibu anda?"

Elliot menggeleng, "Bukan, untuknya." katanya sambil menunjuk Oz. Pria itu diam membisu, bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Ada apa, Liam?" pria lain datang menghampiri si kacamata tadi. Tapi dibilang pria pun, rambut merah panjangnya dan juga matanya yang sipit membuatnya terlihat seperti banci Asia.

"Tuan Rufus, dua anak muda ini mencari alat tes kehamilan, tapi—"

"Temanku ini pengidap MMPREG yang langka," Elliot melirik Oz yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Pengidap? Tidak ada kata lain? Kurasa MPREG bukan suatu candu,"

"Siapa bapaknya?" tanya Liam.

"Aku," jawab Oz.

"Bukan, bapak yang satunya,"

"Oh, dia." kata Oz sambil menunjuk Elliot.

"Kami tidak tahu apakah ada alat tes kehamilan untuk MPREG, jadi—"

"Ah! Berikan saja alat tes kehamilan biasa! Aku tidak tahan ingin ke toilet sekarang!"

.

Oz keluar dari toilet sambil memainkan alat tes kehamilan di tangan kirinya. Baik Elliot, Liam, atau si bos—Rufus- nampak tegang menunggu berita dari Oz.

"Hey, tuan rambut merah! Bagaimana cara kita tahu apakah kita hamil atau tidak?"

"Lihat saja, kalau garisnya berbentuk tanda tambah, berarti kau hamil."

Oz melihat kembali alat tes-nya, dia mengerutkan dahinya, "Bentuknya seperti pembagian,"

"Hah?" si bos langsung merebut alat tes kehamilan itu dari tangan Oz. "Iya juga," katanya.

"Jadi itu artinya setengah hamil?" tanya Elliot asal.

"Tidak ada yang namanya setengah hamil, kau pikir aku mengandung bayi tanpa alat kelamin?" protes Oz.

Rufus memandang karyawannya, Liam. Liam mengangkat bahunya lalu melirik ke arah Elliot. Elliot menoleh ke arah Oz. Oz membuang alat tes kehamilan ke bak sampah.

"Ada alat tes dengan merk lain?" tanyanya.

"Ada," Rufus mengambil sebuah kotak yang terlihat sedikit lebih berkelas dari yang sebelumnya. Jika yang tadi bergambar perut wanita hamil, yang ini bergambar suami yang sedang memeluk istrinya dari belakang.

"Harganya cukup mahal, karena ini alat tes bagus." katanya.

"Ok, Elliot. Kau yang bayar," Oz membuka kotaknya dan mengambil alat tes yang diperlukannya, lalu pergi ke toilet lagi.

"Aku sudah membayar untuk empat kaleng minumanmu, kau mau membuatku bangkrut!" protesnya. Tapi percuma saja, Oz sudah masuk ke dalam toilet. Dengan sangat tidak ikhlas, Elliot mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar.

"Hei…" panggil Liam.

"Hn?"

"Kau pasti sangat hebat. Kehamilan pria bukan sesuatu yang sering terjadi." bisiknya.

"Ah, aku tidak bangga menghamili laki-laki,"

"Lalu? Dia—"

"Aku dijebak jus apel," sanggah Elliot, menutup pembicaraan. Tidak lama setelah itu, Oz keluar lagi dari toilet.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Elliot.

Oz mendesah sambil melemparkan alat tersebut kepada Elliot. "Tanda tambah merah yang sangat tidak suci,". Elliot tidak menjawab, dia pingsan.

.

"Uh…" Elliot membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya terasa berat dan seluruh tubuh bagian belakangnya sakit, seperti habis di seret.

"Oh, kau bangun juga," kata Oz yang duduk di sampingnya sambil membaca komik. "Kita di rumah Alice," lanjutnya.

"APA?" Elliot langsung bangun dari ranjang dan menatap Oz dengan tampang tidak percaya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku di kamar anak perempuan?" Elliot panik.

"Kau menghamili teman laki-lakimu, tapi kau panik karena tidur di kamar anak perempuan?"

BRAK! Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting dengan keras. Oz dan Elliot menengok ke arah pintu, benar saja itu Alice.

"Elliot Nightray, apa yang kau dan Oz lakukan, hah?" Alice berjalan cepat ke arah mereka berdua, mengambil bantal dan memukul kepala Elliot dengan bantal tersebut.

"Kenapa cuma aku yang dipukul?"

Alice menoleh ke arah Oz, "Kau yang hamil?" tanyanya. Oz mengangguk sekali.

"Tidak mungkin aku memukul orang yang sedang hamil,"

"Itu curang, Alice! Ayolah, itu juga bukan ideku!" Elliot membela diri.

"Kau telanjang di kamarku dan membuatku jadi ingin melakukan seks denganmu!" tuduh Oz.

"Kau membuatku mabuk dan menyerangku dari atas!" balas Elliot.

"Aku mengambil keperjakaanmu, Elliot!"

"Hanya itu? Aku membuatmu hamil seperti perempuan!"

"Kaliab berdua diamlah!" Alice memukul kepala dua temannya itu agar diam.

"Ini hari minggu yang tenang, lalu Oz datang menyeretmu yang pingsan sampai ke kamarku, dan sekarang kita membahas kehamilan Oz dan siapa yang bersalah. Kalian pikir aku siapa? Staff Woman Now?" celotehnya. Oz dan Elliot saling berpandangan, lalu melirik ke arah Alice.

"Kami mau menggugurkan kandungan ini," kata Oz dan Elliot bersamaan.

"Lalu?"

"Dimana aku bisa menggugurkan kandungan ini?" tanya Oz sambil memukul-mukul perutnya pelan.

"Kukira aborsi bukan ide baik. Jasad calon bayi yang hancur itu tidak akan muat keluar lewat barangmu," kata Alice.

"Aku sudah mengatakan itu pada Oz tadi. Lalu ide baiknya apa?" kali ini Elliot yang bertanya.

"Pertama-tama kalian harus mengatakan ini pada orang tua kalian. Atau paling tidak orang tua Oz dulu," saran Alice.

.

Zai dan istrinya, Rachel, duduk dengan wajah bingung. Sementara Oz hanya berjalan mondar-mandir di depan mereka dan Elliot cuma duduk di tangga dengan wajah tidak sabaran.

"Hhh…" Oz mendesah. "Aku tidak yakin aku harus mengatakannya seperti apa—"

"Kau dikeluarkan?" tebak ibunya dengan wajah sedih.

"Tidak—maksudku, belum-. Pihak sekolah akan menghubungi kalian terlebih dahulu jika aku dikeluarkan,"

"Oh. Hanya menduga," ibunya mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Oz, kau butuh uang untuk menyewa pengacara?" tebak ayahnya.

"Hah? Memangnya aku ini apa? Seorang kriminal yang membunuh guru fisikaku sendiri? Aku tidak butuh pengacara!" protes Oz.

"Ya, kau kriminal. Secara tidak langsung kau melakukan penipuan dan pencurian padaku," gumam Elliot.

"Diamlah!" bentak Oz.

"Baiklah, kembali ke topik utama. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa?" tanya ayahnya.

"Aku—aku berharap setelah ini aku akan mendapatkan pengampunan. Dan akan lebih baik jika tidak ada kekerasan dengan memukul kepalaku menggunakan benda tumpul—"

"Ya?"

Oz menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. "Aku—"

"Aku pulang!" suara Ada memecahkan konsentrasi Oz.

"Hei, Ada!" sapa Oz.

"Hei, kak!"

"Kau baru pulang les? Sepertinya bukumu ketinggalan di tempat les. Sebaiknya kau cepat mengambilnya sekarang," Oz mendorong tubuh Ada dan membawanya ke pintu depan lagi.

"Tapi, aku—"

"Periksa saja," kata Oz sambil menutup pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengusir adikmu sendiri?"

"Dengar, bu. Ini bukan sesuatu yang pantas didengar olehnya—" Oz menerangkan.

"Dan jika Ada mendengarnya, harga diri Oz sebagai kakak dan sebagai pria akan runtuh," timpal Elliot. Oz mendelik, "Bisakah kau diam sebentar, Elliot Nightray?"

"Baiklah, lanjutkan. Aku ingin kalian berdua memaafkanku—kami- karena hal ini—"

Oz memberikan jeda sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku hamil,"

Orang tuanya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, mereka terlalu kaget.

"MPREG?" ayahnya terlihat tidak yakin.

"Aku mempersiapkan diriku jika suatu hari Ada yang bicara begitu, tapi kau, Oz—" ibunya menghela nafas berat.

"Siapa bapaknya?" tanya ayahnya lagi.

"Aku. Aku kan laki-laki," kata Oz.

"Bukan, bapak yang satunya,"

Oz melirik ke arah Elliot sambil menunjuknya dengan jempol.

"Ah, aku minta maaf, paman, bibi. Tapi kejadian itu sama sekali diluar kesadaranku." Elliot langsung berdiri, dan dengan sedikit panik, dia mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi agar tidak ada vas bunga melayang ke arahnya.

"Aku pria normal, begitu juga dengan Oz. Kami melakukan itu secara tida sengaja karena mabuk setelah minum jus apel yang ternyata kadar alkoholnya empat puluh persen." Elliot menjelaskan.

"Dan karena kami berdua memang sangat menarik dan menggairahkan bahkan bagi yang sesama jenis, kejadian itu tidak bisa dihindari." lanjut Oz. Elliot mengangguk setuju.

"Siapa yang diatas?" tanya ibunya. Oz dan Elli terdiam, bingung dengan pertanyaan aneh itu.

"Ah… Aku," jawab Oz. Diluar dugaan, orang tuanya justru bernafas lega. "Sudah kuduga, Elliot tidak akan mampu melakukannya," kata ayah Oz.

"Wow, wow, paman. Apa yang kau maksud dengan tidak mampu?" protes Elliot.

"Ok, lupakan saja detil yang tidak penting itu. Sekarang, mau kalian apakan bayi itu?"

Oz mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak tahu, ayah. Awalnya kupikir akan lebih baik dengan aborsi, tapi sepertinya itu ide yang buruk."

"Ya, itu memang ide yang buruk," kata ibunya. "Biar kutemani ke dokter kandungan di kota sebelah. Kau tentu tidak mau ketahuan MPREG, kan?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau menjaga bayi itu, berikan saja pada keluarga yang ingin mengadopsi anak," usul ayahnya.

Oz mengerjap, dia melirik ke arah Elliot, Elliot mengangkat bahu, dia kembali menatap kedua orang tuanya. "Kalian tidak marah?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah?"

Oz menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu bukan masalah," jawab ayahnya enteng.

"… Hah?"

.

TBC

.

All hail Juno! Saya suka sekali dengan film itu! Oh iya, bagi yang nggak tahu, MPREG itu kehamilan pria. Awalnya saya mau bikin Elliot yang jadi Juno dan Oz yang jadi Bleeker, tapi setelah saya pikir-pikir lagi, image Oz lebih bisa nyambung ke Juno. Entah kapan akan saya lanjutkan, pokoknya tunggu saja. :D

Yasud, review?

Fujoshi Rocks!

xoxoxo

Rin


	2. Chapter 2

Higanbana Rin Lidde-2011, presents

**How I Made Your Son Pregnant**

_Pandora Hearts-2006 by Jun Mochizuki_

_Juno-2007 wrote by Diablo Cody_

Humor/Family, semi-M *?*

Warning! MMPREG, sho-ai, AU, OOCness, movie-based

.

Semuanya berawal dari sebuah sofa

.

#2: Musim Gugur

.

**Pandora High School, Musim Gugur.**

Oz memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam lokernya dengan asal tanpa merapikannya lalu menutupnya. Ternyata seseorang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hei, Oz!"

"Hei, Elli!"

"Bagaimana bayi itu?" tanya Elliot sambil menunjuk perut Oz yang sudah mulai kelihatan membesar. Sebenarnya masih belum terlalu kelihatan, dia lebih tampak seperti orang yang kebanyakan makan.

"Baik, sepertinya aku akan mengikuti saran ayahku dan mencari orang tua asuh saja," jawab Oz. "Ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kau berhenti menyebutnya 'bayi itu'? Ini mahkluk hidup, bukan kotoran yang menumpuk di perutku," lanjutnya. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan beriringan ke kelas selanjutnya.

"Tapi aku serba salah, Oz. Jika kubilang 'bayi-ku', maka itu seperti aku ingin menjadi ayahnya. Jika kubilang 'bayi-mu' itu akan membuatku terlihat kejam. Dan jika kubilang 'bayi kita', akan membuat seolah-olah kita mau mengasuh dan membesarkannya nanti," terang Elliot panjang lebar.

Oz mengeryitkan keningnya, memikirkan kata-kata Elliot tadi, "Ya, kurasa kau bisa menyebutnya 'bayi itu'," katanya.

Di tengah perjalanan, mereka berpapasan dengan si _brunette_, Alice.

"Hei, Oz! Elliot!" sapanya sambil menghampiri dua orang itu.

"Hei, Alice!"

Alice memperhatikan perut Oz dengan tatapan abstrak. "Kau, kalau tidak salah ini bulan ke-empat, kan?" tanya Alice. Oz mengangguk.

"Kau tidak bisa selamanya menyembunyikan ini, loh. Perutmu akan terus membesar," kata Alice. Sekarang, mereka bertiga berjalan bersama-sama menuju kelas.

"Gampang, bilang saja kalau Oz terkena _kwashiorkor_," kata Elliot asal.

Oz menyikut perut Elliot, "Kau pikir aku kekurangan gizi apa?" protes Oz.

"Ya, kau kan pendek. Pasti kurang gizi," sindir Elliot. Mendengar itu, muka Oz langsung memerah karena sebal.

BRUK! Oz mejatuhkan buku _Campbell Biology_ miliknya ke kaki Elliot dengan keras. Otomatis, Elliot berteriak.

"_HOLY COCONUT_! Oz! Apa yang kau lakukan!" pekik Elliot sambil memegangi telapak kakinya yang serasa remuk karena tertimpa buku seberat 3,35 kilogram itu.

"Elliot bodoh!" teriak Oz sambil berlari meninggalkan Elliot yang masih meratapi kakinya, dan Alice yang hanya bisa diam, syok.

"Kenapa dia? Biasanya dia tidak pernah semarah itu jika ku ejek pendek?" kata Elliot terheran-heran.

"Kau masih tanya kenapa? Jelas saja dia jadi sensitif begitu! Semua wanita jadi sensitif dan kompleks saat mengandung!" kata Alice.

"Alice, dia laki-laki," ralat Elliot.

"Tapi dia hamil. Dan kau sebagai pria yang baik harusnya bisa mengerti kondisinya sekarang!" kata Alice. "Kau harus minta maaf padanya, Elliot."

Elliot mendesah sebal, "Yah, apa boleh buat. Tapi, Alice. Aku boleh minta tolong?"

"Hn?"

"Antarkan aku ke UKS. Aku akan cacat kalau ini tidak segera ditangani," kata Elliot sambil menunjuk telapak kakinya yang kejatuhan buku tadi.

.

BRAK! Oz menaruh nampannya di atas meja dengan kasar. Dia masih marah dengan kata-kata Elliot tadi. Di lemparnya buku dan tas miliknya ke kursi yang ada di sebelahnya dan mulai makan sambil berceloteh sendiri.

"Elliot bodoh! Aku kan tidak sependek itu! Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa lebih tinggi darinya!" gumam Oz pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sibuk dengan makan besarnya, sehingga tidak menyadari kalau seseorang datang menghampirinya.

"Hei," panggil Elliot. Oz tidak menjawab, dia pura-pura acuh saja.

Elliot mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Oz, tapi dia masih tetap tidak peduli.

"Hei! Jangan acuhkan aku! Aku bukan hantu!" bentak Elliot.

"Kau mau apa? Berkelahi?" balas Oz tidak kalah keras. Mendengar itu, Elliot jadi merasa sedikit tersinggung.

"Hei, _chibi_! Aku ke sini untuk minta maaf! Aku bolos kelas Biologi karena mencarimu!" kata Elliot sambil menunjuk muka Oz.

"Memang ada orang minta maaf sambil marah-marah begini?"

BRAK! Elliot memukul meja. "Aku awalnya datang dengan baik-baik, tapi kau malah mengacuhkanku!"

Tidak mau kalah, Oz juga memukul meja dan berdiri, "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang makan, tuan tempramental tidak berotak?"

Elliot berdiri dan menatap Oz dengan tatapan marah, "Apa yang kau maksud dengan tidak berotak?"

Mendengar keributan itu, otomatis semua orang di kantin langsung menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang kau katakan! Kau tidak peduli apakah kata-katamu itu menyakiti hati orang lain atau tidak! Tapi kau sendiri juga mudah marah!" teriak Oz.

"Oh, maaf saja! Ini memang sifatku! Yang aneh itu kau! Kau bukan tipe orang yang suka marah-marah dan menjatuhkan buku seberat tiga kilogram ke kaki temannya!" balas Elliot.

"Aku juga punya batas kesabaran menghadapi sikapmu itu!"

"Kau berubah!"

"Aku berubah atau tidak, kau mau apa? Kau bahkan tidak mengerti keadaanku sekarang!" Oz memukul meja sekali lagi.

"Hei! Aku mencoba untuk tetap berada di sampingmu! Dan, ayolah, Oz! Hentikan semua ini! Aku cuma mau minta maaf!" bujuk Elliot.

"Kau tidak mencoba cukup keras, Elliot!"

"Kubilang hentikan, atau kucium kau!" ancam Elliot.

"Memangnya kau berani menciumku?" tantang Oz. Sepersekian detik kemudian, sepasang tangan Elliot mencengkeram bahunya dan menariknya mendekati Elliot. Bibir kedua laki-laki ini pun bertemu. Elliot memegang bahu Oz kuat, agar laki-laki berambut emas itu tidak memberontak. Sementara Oz hanya bisa terbelalak tidak percaya dengan kenekatan Elliot.

Semua diam menyaksikan pemandangan langka ini, sampai akhirnya—

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

.

"Aku tidak percaya ada yang se-nekat kalian berdua, kukira kalian hanya akan menympannya sebagai hal pribadi saja," pria berambut hitam dengan iris violet itu berjalan bolak-balik sambil memegang dahinya.

"Elliot, ini salahmu karena menciumku dengan nafsu begitu," kata Oz.

"Diamlah, siapa juga yang ingin duduk di sini dengan alasan memalukan begini?" balas Elliot.

"Hh... Padahal aku berharap suatu hari nanti aku akan duduk di sini karena prestasiku, bukan karena dicium oleh teman sendiri. Sungguh, Elli. Kau benar-benar tidak punya kelainan?" Oz melirik ke arah Elliot.

"Jelas tidak, aku sehat. Kau yang tidak waras!" kata Elliot.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua," lerai pria itu. Dia lalu duduk di kursinya, menatap dua anak didik sekolahnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ditafsirkan. Dia lalu mengeluarkan dua kaleng minuman dan menawarkannya pada Elliot dan Oz. Taktik yang sering digunakan oleh polisi agar tersangka mau buka mulut.

"Jus apel?" tawarnya.

"Oh tidak. Minuman itulah yang menghancurkan hidupku," tolak Elliot. Berbeda dengan Elliot, Oz langsung menyambar kaleng jus apel itu.

"Setidaknya ini gratis," kata Oz.

Pria itu lalu membenarkan kacamatanya dan tiba-tiba saja langsung bertanya dengan nada serius, "Siapa yang mencium?"

Elliot dan Oz saling berpandangan sejenak, lalu kembali ke pria di hadapan mereka.

"Saya," kata Elliot.

Pria itu mengerjap tidak percaya, "Elliot Nightray? Kukira kau tidak akan mampu melakukannya," desahnya. Mendengar itu, Oz hanya bisa tertawa pelan sambil menyembunyikan mukanya. Elliot melongo.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang percaya aku mampu, sih?" protes Elliot.

"Karena memang kenyataannya begitu," gumam Oz.

"Aku dengar, Oz Vessalius!" Elliot mendelik. Sementara Oz hanya menahan tawanya.

"Astaga, pandanganku tentang komunitas kalian dari sisi luar ternyata terlalu terlalu naif," kata pria itu sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Mungkin anda harus menanggalkan nama 'Glen Baskerville' itu sebagai Kepala Sekolah. Banyak hal yang belum anda ketahui tentang masa remaja yang anda sia-siakan dulu," canda Oz.

Pria itu—Glen- memainkan telunjuknya dan membuat gestur 'tidak', "Hei, siapa bilang aku menyia-nyiakan masa remajaku? Aku menikah dengan wanita yang kutiduri dua kali di masa SMA," katanya bangga.

"Dua kali? Dua kali, direncanakan, dan tidak ada masalah? Anda benar-benar membuat iri!" kata Elliot. "Apa yang membuatmu ketagihan?" tanyanya dengan penuh keingintahuan.

"Alat pengamannya," jawab Glen. Elliot dan Oz diam.

"Kau benar-benar menyia-nyiakan masa SMA-mu, Mr. Glen…" kata Oz sambil menatap kepala sekolahnya itu dengan tampang kasihan.

"Ehem, mari kita lupakan saja detil-detil kecilnya. Kembali ke kalian berdua—" Glen cepat-cepat menggati topik.

"Ah, sebelumnya saya ingin bertanya," Oz menyela sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa yang anda maksud dengan 'komunitas kalian' tadi?" tanya Oz.

"Ya, dan di awal juga anda sempat mengatakan 'kukira kalian hanya akan menympannya sebagai hal pribadi saja', itu maksudnya apa?" tambah Elliot.

"Loh, tentu saja kan? Cinta terlarang antara sesama jenis," jawab Glen.

"Apa?" teriak Oz dan Elliot bersamaan.

"Kau pikir kami berdua gay?" tanya Oz.

"Loh, memangnya apa lagi? Sudahlah, aku tahu kalau banyak orang seperti kalian di sekolahku. Dua hari yang lalu ada seorang anak laki-laki yang ikut audisi _cheerleaders_, dan setelah kuinterogasi, pacarnya adalah anggota tim _football _dan dia ikut audisi supaya bisa mendukung pacarnya itu." Glen mulai bercerita dengan enteng. Ellio dan Oz hanya bisa diam, terheran-heran.

"Astaga, Oz. Jus apelmu itu meruntuhkan harga diriku…" gumam Elliot.

"Setidaknya kau tidak perlu membawa 'bukti'-nya yang setubuh denganmu…" balas Oz.

Glen mulai merasa curiga dengan kedua muridnya ini, dan dia pun bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi di antara kalian?"

Elliot dan Oz berpandangan sejenak, lalu Oz pun angkat bicara.

"Saya, secara tidak sengaja, hamil. Ini sudah bulan ke empat. " kata Oz pelan.

"Kau hamil? Jangan bilang bapaknya—" Glen menoleh ke arah Elliot dengan wajah kaget.

"Saya mampu, Mr. Glen! Secara penampilan, saya lebih meyakinkan!" kata Elliot.

"Astaga…" Glen menggeleng pelan sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat tersinggung…" gumam Elliot.

Oz menghela nafas panjang, "Anda tahu, kan? Kami melakukan itu karena mabuk, tidak dalam keadaan waras. Kami mabuk pun karena kecelakaan!"

"Anda pernah dengar ada orang mabuk karena jus apel dengan kandungan alkohol empat puluh persen? Tidak, kan? Sudah jelas sekali ini adalah kecelakaan," tambah Elliot.

"Kami bahkan melakukannya di sofa! Sudah jelas itu bukan sesuatu yang direncanakan," sambung Oz. Elliot mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Oz.

"Tapi kupikir kalian berdua cukup sadar ketika berciuman tadi," kata Glen. Oz mendelik ke arah Elliot, merasa bertanggung jawab, Elliot mencoba membela diri.

"Ayolah, itu hanya ancaman saja. Ya—refleks, lah" kata Elliot.

"Hh… Percuma saja, Elli. Biar bagaimanapun kita menjelaskan, hasilnya akan sama saja. Oke lah, jika anda memang ingin mengeluarkan kami berdua, lakukan sekarang saja. Mungkin aku akan bunuh diri sebelum orang tuaku membunuhku karena dikeluarkan dari sekolah," kata Oz pasrah.

"Astaga, kalau aku dikeluarkan, aku harus masuk sekolah khusus pria lagi," desah Elliot.

"Hah? Itu tidak perlu. Kalian pikir ini ini kasus kehamilan pertama? Ya, untuk MPREG mungkin pertama. Tapi kalian tidak perlu khawatir, selama kalian percaya diri dan nekat, kalian tetap bisa bersekolah di sini," kata Glen. Kedua muridnya mematung dengan mulut menganga saking kagetnya.

"Mr. Glen Baskerville! Sekolah macam apa yang anda kelola ini?" tanya Oz seolah tidak percaya. Setelah respon dari orang tuanya, respon kepala sekolahnya pun tidak kalah mengejutkan.

"Loh? Dalam lima bulan, semua akan selesai dan seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, untuk apa aku mengeluarkan kalian?" kata Glen.

"Wow, anda benar-benar kepala sekolah yang keren. Nah, masalahnya adalah bagaimana menghadapi murid-murid yang lain?" kata Elliot. Dia memandang Glen, Glen mengangkat bahunya dan melirik Oz, Oz menoleh ke arah Elliot, Elliot baru saja membuka mulutnya namun Oz langsung menyela.

"Idemu tentang _kwashiorkor _tetap tidak kuterima,"

.

TBC

.

Chapter ini pendek saja, yang panjang mungkin chapter 3. Mungkin. Pokoknya tunggu saja, lah.

Yasud, review?

Fujoshi rocks!

xoxox

Rin


	3. Chapter 3

_Higanbana Rin Lidde_-2011, presents

**How I Mad****e Your Son Pregnant**

Pandora Hearts-2006 by _Jun Mochizuki_

Juno-2007 wrote by _Diablo Cody_

Humor/Family, semi-M *?*

Warning! MPREG, sho-ai, AU, OOCness, movie-based

.

Semuanya berawal dari sebuah sofa

.

#2: (Awal) Musim Dingin

.

**Pandora High School****, Musim Dingin.**

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu berjalan dengan santainya, sementara orang-orang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sebenarnya anak laki-laki itu tahu, apa yang dilihat oleh mereka, tapi dia memilih untuk acuh saja. Sampai—

"Hei, Oz. Apa sehabis ini kau akan menyusui anakmu?" celetuk seorang anak laki-laki yang dilewatinya. Oz tidak menjawab, dia terus berjalan dan hanya mengangkat jari tengah-nya tinggi-tinggi.

.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, apa mereka benar-benar tidak pernah melihat orang hamil?" celoteh Oz di sela praktek Impuls Fisika.

"Yang pasti mereka tidak pernah melihat laki-laki hamil," jawab Alice sambil memainkan bola kasti yang dipakai untuk praktek.

"Tapi kan mereka bisa saja menganggapnya seperti perut buncit atau apa mungkin? Aku juga tidak mau berkeliaran di sekolah dengan perut sebesar ini!"

"Kau tidak menerima ideku, sih" kata Elliot sambil melempar bola kasti kuat-kuat.

Oz menekan _stopwatch_ sambil menuliskan angka, "3,21 detik. Tidak akan! Itu ide yang jauh lebih buruk daripada mengakui kalau aku hamil!" Oz menyerahkan _stopwatch_-nya ke Alice dan bersiap-siap melempar.

"Hei, Oz! Bola yang mana yang kau lempar? Jangan-jangan kau melempar perutmu sendiri nanti!"

"Berisik!" bentak Oz sambil melempar bola kasti di tangannya kuat-kuat. Ironisnya, bola itu melayang tepat di depan muka anak yang menggodanya tadi. Sukses membuat anak itu kencing di celana dengan tragisnya.

"2,21" Alice menghetikan _stopwatch_.

.

Jam makan siang.

"Jadi, apa kalian berdua sudah menemukan orang tua asuh untuk anak itu?" kata Alice sambil menunjuk-nunjuk perut Oz dengan garpu.

Elliot menganggkat bahunya, "Berikan saja pada tetanggaku yang janda itu. Dia ditinggal suaminya karena tidak bisa punya anak,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Alice.

"Alat kelaminnya dipotong,"

"Kau mau memberikan anak ini pada seorang waria?" Oz membelak tidak percaya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk perutnya.

"Aku kan cuma memberikan saran!" Elliot membela diri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari di koran saja?" usul Alice.

"Setahuku di koran itu biasanya berisi iklan dari orang kaya yang mencari pembantu," kata Oz.

"Ayolah, ini negara bebas. Mencari anak lewat iklan koran itu bukan hal yang aneh,"

"Hm…" Oz nampak berfikir sejenak, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Elliot, Elliot mengangkat bahu dan menoleh ke arah belakang dan berterak, "Mi goreng-nya satu lagi, bu!"

"Elliot!" bentak Alice dan Oz bersamaan.

.

"Kita mencari koran di toko buku? Tepatnya toko buku yang ada di mall?" Oz menatap Alice dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ini lebih buruk daripada berkeliaran di sekolah dalam keadaan hamil.

Alice menyeringai dengan tampang tidak berdosa, "Maksudku, setelah dari toko buku kita bisa singgah makan dulu,"

"Alice, kau baru saja makan dua porsi _yakiniku_ sebelum kita kemari!" kata Oz.

"Percuma saja, di restoran _fast food_ lantai lima ada menu daging baru," kata Elliot.

"Tapi masa aku harus berjalan keliling mall dengan perut seperti ini?" protes Oz.

Elliot dan Alice nampak berfikir sejenak, lalu keduanya saling bertatapan. Lalu, Elliot pun mendapatkan ide yang dianggapnya cemerlang

"Ah, aku punya ide! Kalian berdua tunggu disini sebentar,"

Dan lima menit kemudian, Elliot kembali sambil membawakan sebuah jepit rambut dengan hiasan berbentuk mahkota.

"Pakai ini," kata Elliot sambil menyodorkan jepit rambut itu pada Oz.

"Hah?" meski sebenarnya tidak mau dan tidak mengerti, Oz memasang jepit rambut itu di kepalanya. "Lalu?"

"Nah, Alice. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Elliot.

"Hm…" Alice mengamati Oz dari bawah ke atas. "Ya, penyamaran sempurna. " Alice melakukan tos dengan Elliot.

"… hanya itu?"

.

Mereka bertiga lalu sampai toko buku. Begitu masuk, Oz langsung pergi ke deretan '_new release_', mencari-cari kalau novel favortinya sudah ada atau belum. Sementara Elliot dan Alice mengambil koran. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar. Namun, terjadilah pertemuan tidak terduga.

"Gil?" panggil Elliot pada si kasir. Seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata emas. Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dan terkejut melihat Elliot.

"Hah? Sedang apa kau disini?" pria tinggi berambut hitam itu setengah berteriak saat melihat Elliot.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, Gilbert!" balas Elliot.

"Kalian berdua saling kenal?" tanya Alice.

"Iya, ini kakakku. Setengah tahun yang lalu dia bilang dia mau pergi dari rumah dan membangun karirnya," Elliot mendelik ke arah Gilbert.

"Elliot, kehidupan orang dewasa itu tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan," ujar Gilbert dengan nada melankolis.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak pulang saja dan menikah? Cari pekerjaan lain!" kata Elliot.

"Mana bisa aku pulang? Image _cool_ yang kubangun bisa runtuh!" tolak Gilbert.

"Memang karir yang ingin anda bangun itu apa?" tanya Alice. Gilbert tidak langsung menjawab, mukanya memerah, dia salah tingkah.

"Itu… Sebenarnya aku…"

"Dia ingin jadi—"

"Itu tidak penting! Tidak usah dibahas!" Gilbert dengan cepat langsung membekap mulut Elliot, dan dibalas Elliot dengn gigitan keras yang jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada digigit vampir.

Alice diam, menatap dengan tatapan heran sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Aaa… Kalian akur, ya?"

"Akur darimana? Kau tidak lihat gigi taringnya runcing begitu? Mana bisa aku akur dengan orang yang seperti ini!" protes Gilbert sambil mengelus tangannya yang digigit. "Nah, kembali ke masalah awal, sedang apa kau disini, Elli?"

"Beli koran," jawab Elliot singkat.

"Sok sekali kau membeli koran di toko buku," balas Gilbert.

"Berisik," Elliot menyerahkan koran tersebut pada Gilbert.

Setelah melakukan transaksi dan membayar koran, Oz pun datang sambil membawa satu buah novel tebal.

"Wooho! Holy Knight edisi terbaru! Kalau sudah selesai baca, aku pinjam," kata Elliot sambil menepuk pundak Oz.

"Tidak bermodal," sindir Gilbert.

"Kasir diam saja ya!" balas Elliot.

Gilbert acuh, dan pura-pura tidak mendengar. Saat menyerahkan novel tersebut kembali pada Oz, mau tidak mau Gilbert melihat besarnya perut anak itu. Gilbert diam, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Melihat suasana seperti ini, Alice jadi punya ide jahil.

"Perempuan itu adalah korban dari Elliot," kata Alice.

"HAH?" tiga orang itu serempak menoleh ke arah si _brunette_.

"Perempuan apanya? Aku kan—"

Belum sempat Oz melanjutkan kata-katanya, Alice sudah keburu memotong, "Ya, karena sudah terlanjur seperti ini, akhirnya Elliot mau tidak mau harus bertanggung jawab. Hh, Gilbert… Kau mempunyai adik yang sangat liar,"

"Lalu kau?" tanya Gilbert.

"Hoho, aku dan Elliot belum sempat melakukannya karena aku keburu mencampakkannya,"

"Kita bahkan tidak pernah dan tidak akan memulainya, dasar karnivora!" Elliot menarik tangan Alice dan Oz, lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan toko buku sebelum terjadi hal-hal gawat.

Sementara Gilbert hanya bisa memandang kepergian mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Aku dikalahkan kutu buku yang lebih muda tujuh tahun dariku…" desisnya.

.

"Apa maksudmu tadi, Alice!" Elliot menggebrak meja makan. Sementara yang dibentak hanya tertawa sambil menyantap pesanannya.

"Itu hanya _filler_ karena penulis cerita ini kehabisan ide. Jangan diambil pusing," jawab Alice santai.

"Argh! Kalian berdua benar-benar sukses menghancurkan hidupku! Terima kasih!" kata Elliot sakarstik. Oz yang duduk disebelahnya langsung menyodorkan Cola dengan muka sebal.

"Halo, Elliot! Ini restoran, dilarang berteriak," katanya. Elliot mengambil Cola dari tangan Oz dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Kau ini… Dari cara minum seperti itu, kau akan jadi pemabuk berat di masa depan nanti…" kata Oz.

"Berisik,"

"Ok,kembali ke masalah utama…" Oz mengeluarkan koran yang mereka beli tadi dan mulai mencari-cari kolom iklan. "Pasangan seperti apa yang harus kita cari untuk mengadopsi bayi ini?"

"Cari pasangan yang berwajah menarik," kata Elliot.

"Elli, tidak segalanya tentang wajah!" celetuk Alice.

"Loh, benar kan? Bayi itu pasti akan tumbuh menjadi orang yang cantik atau tampan. Lihat saja orang tuanya seperti ini," Elliot menunjuk mukanya kemudian menunjuk muka Oz.

"Yah… Kurasa itu bisa dipertimbangkan," Oz mengangkat bahunya. Dia mulai mencari-cari iklan yang cocok.

"Eh…'Pasangan sukses dan berpendidikan mencari anak untuk keluarga kami yang terdiri dari lima orang. Kau akan dibayar. Bantu kami menyempurnakan lingkarang cinta.' bagaiman dengan yang itu?" Oz membacakan salah satu iklan.

Alice langsung mengerutkan keningnya, "Hah? Lingkaran? Mereka seperti aliran sesat. Lagipula, lima anggota keluarga? Kalau bukan suaminya punya empat istri, itu artinya mereka sudah punya tiga anak. Jangan, mereka cuma serakah." katanya.

"Elliot, bagaimana menurutmu?" Alice menoleh ke arah Elliot.

"Tidak. Aku percaya anak ketiga dan seterusnya tidak akan mendapatkan warisan banyak, jadi sebisa mungkin cari yang belum mempunyai anak. Yah… Carilah keluarga yang sedikit modern," kata Elliot.

"Modern seperti di _Modern Family_? Atau modern seperti punya pekerjaan semacam _hacker_ atau pembuat mesin waktu?" tanya Oz.

Elliot mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin desainer grafis, pertengahan 30, berpakaian keren dan bisa main instrumen musik seperti gitar atau drum. Seperti itulah,"

"Kalau yang seperti itu?" Oz mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke kaca di sampingnya lalu menunjuk ke arah bawah.

"Lihat perempuan yang ada di tempat bermain anak itu," Oz menunjuk ke arah tempat bermain anak yang berada di _hall _utama mall.

"Yang berkulit hitam, gendut, kontras dengan baju _nanny_ berwarna pink dengan renda norak?" tanya Elliot.

"Bukan, yang kuncir kuda, rambut _peach_, pakai kacamata," ralat Oz. Mereka bertiga lalu memusatkan pandangan pada wanita yang terlihat sedang asyik bermain dengan anak-anak kecil disitu.

"Cantik. Lalu?"

"Ayolah, Elli! Maksudku, kalau ingin mencari orang tua adopsi yang pas untuk bayi ini, carilah yang seperti wanita dibawah itu. Dia cantik, kelihatannya keibuan, ditambah lagi sepertinya dia orang kaya," kata Oz.

"Dia terlihat seperti remaja yang tua sebelum usia. Kelihatannya dia tidak terlalu tinggi," kata Alice.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara," Elliot mengejek. "Tapi dia memang benar-benar wanita dewasa, hidup mapan dan sudah menikah," lanjutnya sambil membaca koran tadi.

"Kau cenayang?" tebak Oz.

"Bukan! Foto mereka ada di koran!" Elliot menunjukkan salah satu kolom pada Oz dan Alice.

"Wow, bahkan dalam foto pun mereka berdua tetap terlihat menarik," puji Alice.

"Pasangan suami istri ini sudah menikah selama dua tahun, belum dikaruniai anak. Wanita ini bekerja sebagai pengacara, dan suaminya adalah _programmer_," kata Oz sambil membaca kolom tersebut.

"Sepertinya kita menemukan orang tua yang cocok untuk bayi itu," Elliot menunjuk perut Oz.

"Karena kau, Elliot, belum memberitahu orang tuamu, biar ayahku saja yang mengatur pertemuan dengan mereka." Oz merogoh saku celananya dan mengirim email ke ayahnya.

Elliot mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah kau saja,"

"Ya, dan kalian berdua harus bisa meyakinkan mereka kalau bayi yang lahir dari rahim laki-laki itu bukan masalah,"

.

TBC

.

Wah, maaf lama. Saya lagi nggak ada mood nulis sih. =w= Dan sepertinya lanjutannya akan lebih lama lagi. Praktek Impuls Fisika yang disini terinspirasi dari praktek waktu saya kelas 11 dulu. Waktu itu cara mainnya, dipilih lima orang—yang kebetulan salah satunya saya- untuk melempar bola kasti sekuat-kuatnya ke dinding terus dihitung waktunya dengan stopwatch.

Yasud, review?


	4. Chapter 4

_Higanbana Rin Lidde_-2012, presents

**How I Made Your Son Pregnant**

Pandora Hearts-2006 by _Jun Mochizuki_

Juno-2007 written by _Diablo Cody_

Humor/Family, semi-M *?*

Warning! MPREG, sho-ai, AU, OOCness, movie-based

.

Semuanya berawal dari sebuah sofa

.

#4 (Masih) Musim Dingin

.

Zai meneguk liur di depan sebuah gerbang besar yang amat mewah. Van biru bututnya itu hanya berjarak sejengkal dari mulut gerbang. Entahlah, sepertinya dia ingin berfikir ulang atau mungkin dia memang tidak punya nyali untuk masuk.

"Oz, kau yakin ini alamatnya?" Zai menoleh ke arah putranya yang duduk di belakang sambil merajut. Elliot duduk di sebelah Oz sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Lelaki ini berfikir bahwa bukan hanya karena menghamilinya, dia juga bisa saja bertanggung jawab merusak hormon Oz; dia sudah berkembang menjadi calon ibu-ibu.

"Ya, tentu saja. Terakhir kali aku mengecek, aku bisa membaca koran dengan baik dan benar." Jawab Oz.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" giliran Elliot yang bertanya pada Zai.

"Aku tidak tahu. Van butut, lelaki paruh baya, pecundang, anak laki-laki yang hamil, perumahan elit para orang kaya. Aku tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa, Elliot." Jawab Zai.

"Apa itu sarkasme?" duga Elliot merasa dirinya sedang dipojokkan.

"Tidak, itu hanya wujud cintaku pada anak muda sepertimu,"

"Kau menjijikkan." Celetuk Oz tepat mengenai hati ayahnya. "Lebih baik kita masuk sekarang, ayah." Lanjutnya. Oz sepertinya tidak mau ambil pusing dengan penjaga gerbang yang memperhatikan van ayahnya masuk perlahan ke dalam, seolah-olah mereka komplotan pencuri di siang bolong atau hanya masuk sekedar untuk mengumpulkan barang-barang bekas.

Selagi di perjalanan mencari rumah yang ingin mereka datangi, Zai kembali menyibukkan diri mereka dengan memulai topik pembicaraan baru. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa pasangan yang ingin kau hadiahi bayi, Oz?"

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah ini benda mati. Kau lebih parah dari Elli, ayah." Tegur Oz. "Yang jelas mereka pasangan mapan yang terlihat menjanjikan,"

"Darimana kau tahu mereka menjanjikan?" tanya Zai curiga.

"Ayolah, paman! Semua orang cantik dan tampan tentu saja menjanjikan!" celetuk Elliot tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu sebelum kau datang dan menghamili anak laki-lakiku," kata Zai dengan nada datar namun ada sedikit penekanan di kata laki-laki. Sukses membuat Elliot maupun Oz jadi merasa seperti dicolok hidungnya.

"Pokoknya, kau tidak usah khawatir, paman! Mereka benar-benar bisa dipercaya. Suaminya bernama Xerxes Break, seorang programmer, dan istrinya Sharon Rainsworth, dia pengacara." Elliot membaca potongan koran berisi iklan pasangan tersebut yang dibawanya.

"Xerxes Break pernah direkrut oleh perusahaan Apple untuk membuat banyak aplikasi yang semuanya digemari para konsumen, dia juga sering menjadi juru bicara di seminar Universitas yang berhubungan dengan Teknologi. Sharon Rainsworth, lulus dari sekolah hukum dengan cum laude hanya dalam kurun waktu 3 tahun 7 bulan, terkenal dengan kharismnya yang seolah-olah memancing juri untuk memenangkan kasusnya. Dia tidak memakai nama keluarga suaminya karena menurutnya Sharon Break terdengar konyol." Lanjut Oz panjang lebar. "Dan aku setuju tentang namanya,"

"Darimana kau tahu informasi seperti itu?" tanya Elliot curiga.

Oz mengangkat bahunya dan menjawab dengan enteng, "Aku punya riset sendiri," jawabnya, meninggalkan pertanyaan yang jauh lebih berat di benak Elliot. Tapi dia tidak cukup peduli untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

Tidak lama kemudian, Zai menghentikan van-nya perlahan di depan sebuah rumah mewah. Rumah ini bertingkat dua dan terlihat ramping, dengan warna cokelat kemerahan yang natural dan sangat 'alam'. Ada tangga di sebelah kanan depan rumah yang langsung menuju teras dan pintu utama rumah—yang tentu saja berada di lantai dua-. Karena rumahnya ramping dan memanjang ke belakang, maka sisi-sisi rumah sangat luas dan sebagian besar tertutupi oleh salju. Di halaman sebelah kanan, ada dua buah mobil mewah diparkir. Elliot ternganga. Butuh waktu seumur hidup baginya untuk membeli mobil semewah itu, itupun belum tentu termasuk dia mendapatkan empat ban-nya secara lengkap.

"Kalian sudah selesai terpana-nya? Bisa kita masuk?" Oz menyadarkan Elliot dan ayahnya yang terlihat sangat tajkjub dengan rumah di samping mereka ini. Buru-buru Zai dan Elliot merapikan rambut dan baju mereka sebelum akhirnya siap untuk masuk.

.

Ting tong. Oz menekan bel rumah. Mereka diam sejenak menunggu ada orang yang membukakan pintu. Sementara Elliot masih sibuk dengan rambutnya sendiri.

"Elli, berapa kalipun kau menatanya, rambutmu akan selalu terlihat konyol, jangan mencoba melawan hukum alam," kata Oz seraya menurunkan tangan Elliot yang sedari tadi sibuk.

Tidak lama setelah itu akhirnya pintu dibukakan. Mereka mengharapkan mungkin ada pembantu yang akan membukakan pintu rumah, namun tidak disangka-sangka, yang membukakan pintu adalah seorang wanita cantik berkacamata yang sangat anggun dan terlihat elegan meski dengan pakaian rumahan. Memang terdengar tidak masuk akal, namun sekali ini, Elliot merasa kalau ada cahaya menerpa wanita ini dari belakang.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya. Bukan hanya parasnya, suaranya pun terdengar sangat lembut dan dewasa.

"Kami kemari karena iklan yang anda pasang," Elliot mengangkat potongan iklan di koran yang dibawanya tadi.

"Kami ingin tahu, apa iklan itu masih berlaku atau tidak?" lanjut Oz seray menunjuk ke arah perutnya.

Wanita itu menatap Zai, kemudian Elliot, lalu Oz, dan perlahan turun dan akhirnya melihat ke arah perut laki-laki pirang ini. Lima detik kemudian, dia pingsan.

.

Butuh dua jam sebelum akhirnya wanita itu-Sharon Rainsworth- sadar dan merasa cukup berakal sehat untuk menerima kenyataan ada dua orang anak laki-laki menawarinya bayi, dan salah satu dari mereka lah yang sedang mengandung bayi tersebut.

"Maaf ya, saya tadi tidak sopan," Sharon tertawa malu-malu. Di sebelahnya, duduk pria berambut abu keunguan yang senantiasa melingkarkan tanganya di pundak mungil istrinya.

"Ya, itu reaksi yang sangat sehat," kata Elliot sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, menunjukkan bahwa ia mengerti perasaan Sharon.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya suami Sharon-Break-.

"Oh ya, sebelumnya perkenalkan. Namaku Oz Vessalius, ini ayahku, Zai. Lalu dia Elliot Nightray," Oz memperkenalkan diri. Zai diam sambil makan kue dan minum teh sementara Elliot sibuk sendiri menerawang ruang tamu di rumah tersebut. "Terjadi suatu kecelakaan antara aku dan Elliot, lalu saat aku mengajaknya ke apotik untuk membeli alat tes kehamilan, aku langsung mengetes dan hasilnya ini," Oz menunjuk perutnya lagi. Sepertinya dia tidak akan pernah menggunakan istilah hamil lagi karena peristiwa ini.

"Wow, aku memang membayangkan akan ada dua remaja yang mungkin menawari kita—" Break memandang ke arah Sharon.

"Ya, tapi tidak keduanya laki-laki." Sharon melanjutkan.

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir, meskipun kehamilah pria itu sesuatu yang sangat langka, namun aku bisa memastikan anak ini aman dan sehat. Aku sudah berhenti minum soda sejak dua tahun yang lalu, dan sebisa mungkin hanya makan makanan organik," kata Oz mencoba meyakinkan.

"Ditambah lagi, bayi ini akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang ideal karena mewarisi gen kami. Oz ini sangat pintar dan cerdas, sementara aku sangat tampan. Dia akan menjadi anak adopsi yang sempurna bagi kalian berdua," tambah Elliot.

Break dan Sharon saling berpandangan dan bergenggaman erat. "Kau tahu, mereka ada benarnya," kata Sharon.

"Ya, terakhir ada yang kemari, si ibu mengidap aids dan ayahnya carrier hemofilia," tambah Break. "Lagipula ini yang kau inginkan, kan?" tanya Break sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah istrinya.

Sharon menghela nafas pelan, "Yang kita inginkan," koreksinya sambil tersenyum yakin. Mereka lalu kembali pada Oz dan Elliot.

"Sepertinya kami menemukan orang yang tepat," kata Break. Oz dan Elliot bernafas lega. Tidak disangka-sangka, semuanya akan berjalan mulus.

"Kami akan membiayai semua hal yang kalian butuhkan selama mempersiapkan kelahiran bayi ini, biaya dokter, obat, dan biaya bersalin nanti." Kata Break lagi.

"Terima kasih, itu akan sangat membantu," jawab Oz.

"Oh, nanti saat dia bersalin, bisa kan kita memesan kamar VVIP, katanya rumah sakit menyediakan makanan lengkap di kulkas ruangan VVIP dan semua itu gratis," celetuk Elliot yang langsung disambut tatapan membunuh dari Oz.

"Tentu, apapun yang kalian inginkan." Kata Sharon. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa semangatnya karena tahu sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan anak yang sudah lama ia idam-idamkan. "Dan setelah bayi ini lahir, apa yang ingin kalian dapatkan lagi?" tanyanya tulus. Mendengar pertanyaan Sharon, Oz langsung mengerutkan dahinya dan mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada.

"Wow, wow, tunggu dulu. Setelah bayi lahir? Maaf, dengan segala hormat, aku—kami- tidak berniat untuk menjual bayi ini dan meraup keuntungan dari kalian. Kami hanya terlalu muda bagi hal seperti ini dan kami ingin memastikan kalau bayi ini dijaga dan dibesarkan oleh orang-orang yang lebih layak," kata Oz.

"Ya, dan punya dua ayah itu akan jadi pengalaman aneh untuknya," gumam Elliot pelan.

"Seandainya bisa, aku ingin saja melahirkan sekarang dan memberikan bayi ini langsung pada kalian dan mungkin hanya akan meminta baju ganti sebagai imbalan, tapi aku harus menunggu beberapa bulan lagi." Lanjut Oz.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera mempersiapkan surat-suratnya, kalian bisa kembali lagi lusa," kata Sharon.

"Surat? Untuk apa, aku tidak akan minta apa-apa dari kalian, aku akan menyerahkan bayi ini secara ikhlas," tanya Oz heran.

"Tidak seperti itu prosedurnya, kita harus mengikuti hukum yang ada," jawab Sharon.

"Tapi bukannya itu berarti saat bayi ini berumur 18 tahun, dia akan disidang untuk menentukan siapa yang dia pilih untuk mengasuhnya di kemudian hari?" tanya Elliot lagi.

"Oh, tidak jika kita menggunakan prosedur adopsi tertutup."

Oz dan Elliot diam. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti aturan dan istilah hukum. Namun pada dasarnya, mereka hanya tidak mau di masa depan, kisah bayi ini akan berlanjut layaknya opera sabun picisan. Mereka ingin anak ini nantinya akan mendapatkan yang terbaik. Dibesarkan oleh orang tua yang menyayanginya dan mampu membuat hidupnya sejahtera, serta tidak terjamah dengan diri mereka karena itu hanya akan membuat keadaan semakin rumit nantinya. Terlebih Elliot, dia tidak akan bisa tahan hidup dengan drama menyedihkan seperti itu.

"Oz masih akan mendapatkan ruang VVIP?" tanya Elliot.

"Ya,"

"Oh, kalau begitu kita sepakat."

"Elli?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Higanbana Rin Lidde-2011, presents

How I Made Your Son Pregnant

_Pandora Hearts-2006 by Jun Mochizuki_

_Juno-2007 written by Diablo Cody_

_More copyrights to Isaac Marion with his wonderful and hilarious Warm Bodies and The New Hunger_

_And Matthew Quick with his ridiculously addicting The Silver Linings Playbook_

Humor/Family, semi-M

Warning! MPREG, sho-ai, AU, OOCness, movie-based

.

_Semuanya berawal dari sebuah sofa_

.

#5: (Masih) Musim Dingin

.

"Jadi?" Alice membuang kaleng kopinya yang sudah kosong ke bak sampah. Meleset. Mengenai kepala seorang lelaki tidak dikenal dengan ironisnya.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Oz balik sambil membalik halaman buku Antropologinya. Tidak melepaskan matanya dari barisan kata-kata.

"Jadi apa kalian mendatangi rumah pasangan itu?" tanya Alice lagi.

"Ya." Jawab Elliot pendek sambil menyalin pekerjaan rumah Oz.

"Lalu?"

Oz menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh ke arah Alice, lalu menjawab seraya mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Mereka setuju."

"Dan dia mendapatkan kamar VVIP." Tambah Elliot sambil menunjuk Oz dengan pulpennya.

"Jadi mereka menerima semudah itu?" Alice tetap merasa tidak puas dan terus-terusan melontarkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan.

"Mungkin mereka justru diam-diam mengharapkan mendapatkan bayi dari kasus tidak normal seperti kami." Jawab Elliot yang kemudian dibalas dengan tatapan aneh dari Oz. Seolah-olah ingin membangunkan Elliot dari fantasi noraknya tentang dimensi dimana mengadopsi anak dari laki-laki yang mengandung adalah impian semua pasangan muda. "Apa? Aku melihat koleksi novel di ruang tamu, kuberitahu kalian, mereka maniak dunia distopia."

"Kalian yakin dengan keputusan ini? Adopsi tertutup itu merugikan kalian, tahu." Alice mengingatkan mereka tentang keputusan untuk memberikan bayi dalam ikatan adopsi tertutup. Wajar saja, seperti apapun orang tua tidak ingin mengasuh anaknya, ada momen-momen dimana mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk bertemu dengan anak mereka tersebut di kemudian hari. Perjanjian ini bisa saja membuat Oz dan Elliot dilarang untuk menemui anak mereka seumur hidup.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan apapun." Jawab Elliot. "Aku lelakinya, aku fleksibel mengikuti Oz."

Oz menatap Elliot lama dengan wajah tanpa emosi. "Aku tersentuh." Katanya sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Ya." Elliot tersenyum dan mengangguk sekali."Itu datang dari hatiku." Katanya sambil menepuk dadanya pelan.

"Aku tidak bilang dibagian mana aku merasa tersentuh."

"Oz!" Alice buru-buru menutup mulut Oz dengan telapak tangannya. "Di perutmu ada bayi polos!" katanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Kenapa? Dia belum bisa mendengar, bukan?" kata Oz santai.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa setiap Alice bernyanyi, terdengar suara dari perutmu?" selidik Elliot sambil menepuk perut Oz.

"Ah... Anakmu menyukai suaraku!" Alice tersenyum lebar sambil menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di pipi, matanya berbinar menatap perut besar Oz.

"Itu terasa menyakitkan, Alice. Kurasa dia merasa kesakitan juga di dalam dan menendang perutku dengan harapan kau akan berhenti." Oz mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bayi belum bisa mendengar, Vessalius." Kata Alice cepat, kontras dengan reaksi pertamanya.

"Itu yang dia ingin kau percayai." Kata Elliot.

Merasa kikuk, Alice cepat-cepat mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Oh iya, aku baru ingat sesuatu." Alice merogoh saku depan tas selempang biru-nya dan mengambil surat dari dalamnya."Kau diundang untuk berbicara di kelasku selanjutnya." Katanya seraya menyerahkan surat itu pada Oz

"Kelas apa? Kalkulus V? Sastra?" kata Oz sambil menerima surat tersebut. Belum sempat Oz membukanya, Alice sudah menjawab,

"Pengelanan Seks Usia Dini."

"Wow." Elliot kehabisan kata-kata. Karena itu, dia memilih untuk tertawa pelan dibalik buku catatan yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Kau bercanda, Alice?!" Oz dengan cepat meremas kertas itu dan melemparkannya ke arah Elliot. Elliot menatap Oz dengan tatapan kecewa. Dia selalu menjadi korban pelampiasan emosi berlebihan Oz. Dia menatap Oz seolah-olah ingin mengatakan apa yang terjadi jika yang dilempar Oz adalah rudal? Namun ia urung, mengingat tidak mungkin seorang pelajar SMA yang hamil melempar rudal ke kepala temannya hanya karena tidak mau masuk kelas.

"Maaf saja, ya. Aku bukan orang sebaik itu yang mau berbagi kisah memalukan seperti ini dan bersikap munafik dengan mengatakan, 'Wahai kawan-kawan sekalian, belajarlah dari pengalaman pahitku!' yang semacam itu." Oz melakukan gestur-gestur aneh dengan tangannya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Tapi kau satu-satunya yang hamil saat ini." Kata Alice.

"Yang ketahuan." Tambah Elliot tidak membantu.

Oz tertawa datar dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dengan penuh percaya diri, dia membuat pernyataan."Tidak akan! Maaf, Alice! Namun tidak akan pernah terjadi, seorang Oz Vessalius berbicara di kelas tidak berarti seperti itu!"

.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya." Oz menatap pintu kelas Alice dengan tampang sebal. Bisa-bisanya dia, raja negosiasi, kalah oleh karnivor betina yang lebih kecil dari dirinya. Oz bahkan tidak ingin mengingat kembali negosiasi macam apa yang dilakukan Alice sampai ia berakhir disini.

"Usahakanlah sesingkat mungkin, dan kau buatlah alasan supaya bisa langsung pergi." Saran Elliot. Ia merasa cukup sadar bahwa Oz terlihat sangat tidak senang dengan tugas ini.

"Berikan aku contoh yang baik."

"Air ketubanmu pecah."

"Kau mau kubunuh, ya?" Oz melirik tajam ke arah Elliot."Buat alasan lain!"

"Kontraksi? Nafsu mendadak untuk makan Kiwi di Gurun Sahara?" katanya asal. Oz hanya butuh sepersekian detik untuk menyadari betapa bodohnya ia meminta saran Elliot. Dengan puing-puing kewarasan yang tersisa, ia menyusun alasan lain.

"Aku akan memakai alasan ke kamar kecil."

"Jenius." Komentar Elliot datar. Sangat ambigu apakah ia benar-benar memuji atau hanya bersikap sarkastik.

Oz menarik nafas dalam-dalam dari hidung dan mengeluarkannya perlahan lewat mulut. "Aku masuk, oke?" katanya sambil mengenggam kenop pintu.

"Kau mau kutemani?" tawar Elliot penuh perhatian.

"Menurutmu?"

"Ya, aku tidak tahu." Elliot mengerutkan dahinya sebal. Dia tidak suka saat Oz memutar balikkan pertanyaannya. "Aku serius, apa perlu kutemani?"

Oz mengangkat bahunya dan menjawab dengan santai. "Kau yang membuatku hamil, kurasa mereka kurang respek padamu."

"Hei! Bukan itu yang terjadi!" protes Elliot. Dia merasa bahwa ia harus masuk dan meluruskan persepsi orang tentang posisinya saat ini. Dan posisinya saat kejadian itu adalah di bawah, sangat tidak logis mengatakan bahwa ialah yang menyebabkan Oz hamil sementara secara psikologi, ia merasa dia lah korban yang diserang.

"Oke, Elliot. Akan kuberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Oz melepaskan tangannya dari kenop pintu dan meremas pundak Elliot dengan tangan tersebut. Matanya menatap Elliot dengan keseriusan yang tidak dibuat-buat- "Apa yang mereka pikir telah terjadi."—sepertinya.

"Apa masih belum terlambat untukku mencabut tawaran itu?"

"Ya."

"Aku pergi."

"Enyahlah."

.

Tepat saat Oz membuka pintu, seisi ruangan langsung hening. Oz meneguk air liurnya. Ini lebih buruk dari dugaannya. Tiga puluh empat siswi dan tiga siswa, duduk diam tanpa suara dengan mata memandang ke arahnya. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, seorang guru berpakaian norak dengan potongan rambut yang ditata habis ke bagian belakang berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah yang nyaris seperti terbang. Seolah olah dia sedang berada di padang rumput bermain bersama naga dan bunga-bunga serbuk sari mematikan. Oh, ya, itu fantasi Oz. Tentang Isla Yura, guru kimia-nya.

Demi apapun, dari semua guru tidak kompeten di sekolah ini, dia harus berpidato tentang kehamilannya di depan guru yang paling tidak disukainya?

"Vessalius!" sapanya. "Kau datang?" kata guru itu setengah tidak percaya sambil menjabat tangan Oz.

"Saya pun tidak menduga." Oz memaksakan senyumnya."Apa yang selanjutnya saya lakukan?"

"Langsung saja." Kata Yura sambil menunjuk ke arah meja guru. Oz mendesah, dia tidak suka kelas ini. Di sekolahnya, ada tiga jenis kelas yang dibedakan menurut kapasitasnya. Untuk dua pulu orang, tiga puluh orang, dan lima puluh orang. Kelas ini dirancang untuk lima puluh orang, susunannya bertingkat berbentuk setengah elips dengan meja guru berada di bagian terbawah. Ini artinya, tidak mungkin mereka tidak melihat Oz, tidak peduli betapa kecilnya badannya yang kontras dengan ukuran perutnya.

"Langsung apa?" tanya Oz lagi.

"Bagi kisahmu." Kata Yura sambil mendorong Oz ke arah meja guru.

"Ceritanya tidak terlalu menarik." Kata Oz malas-malasan. Dia sangat tidak ingin untuk berbagi kisah sekarang. Baginya itu sangat konyol. Untuk apa mengumbar cerita tidak berarti seperti ini setelah hamil? Bagaimana dengan mereka yang melakukan hubungan intim tapi tidak bernasib sesial dirinya? Apa mereka sedang berada di kelas sebelah menerangkan betapa menyenangkan dan menguntungkannya berhubungan seks sebelum menikah selama tidak keterusan dan hamil.

"Ayolah, tidak ada yang lebih menarik dari melihat anak laki-laki hamil." Bujuk Yura. Oz tidak menyukai kata-kata itu, terutama jika keluar dari mulut Isla Yura. Namun ia masih percaya puing-puing kewarasannya masih ada. Dia harus menahannya.

"Oke." Akhirnya Oz menyerah. Alih-alih mengambil kursi, Oz duduk di atas meja, melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap satu persatu dari teman-temannya. Dia menemukan Alice, duduk di barisan ketiga dari bawah, tepat di hadapannya. "Hey, aku Oz Vessalius. Kalian mungkin sudah tahu itu. Tahun lalu aku Raja Prom tingkat junior." Oz memperkenalkan dri. "Seperti yang kalian lihat, perut ini bukan karena aku bermutasi menjadi setengah unta dan menimbun air dalam tubuhku." Oz menunjuk ke arah perut besarnya.

"Di dalam sini ada manusia lain yang masih belum berkulit dan hanya berupa gumpalan daging merah licin dan lengket dengan warna transparan yang memungkinkan kita melihat organ di dalam tubuhnya yang belum sempurna."

Terdengar desisan suara jijik dari penjuru kelas.

"Oke, itu terdengar sangat tidak indah untuk mendeskripsikan calon bayi." Oz buru-buru menghentikan deskripsi payahnya. "Ini bayi laki-laki, sebagai informasi. Dia punya kepala yang besar, sepertinya itu personifikasi ego Elliot." Oz menerawang ke arah langit-langit dengan wajah sedikit masam. "Dan, alasan mengapa dia sampai ada disini adalah karena ternyata memang ada yang salah dengan tubuhku."

"Apa itu?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang duduk di barisan teratas.

"Kalian tidak akan mau tahu." Oz tertawa hambar sambil mengangkat telapak tangannya di depan dada.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya perempuan lain yang duduk di bawahnya.

"Itu sedikit menjijikan." Kata Oz sambil memasang wajah yang dikiranya cukup meyakinkan mereka untuk tidak membuatnya melenceng sampai ke kisah itu. "Akan kuceritakan lain kali, kau punya alamat surel-ku?" tanya Oz sambil menunjuk laki-laki tadi. Dia mengangguk sekali."Bagus, kirimkan pesan kosong, nanti akan kubalas." Kata Oz.

Setelah itu, ia berhenti sejenak. Menunduk, menyusun kata-kata sesingkat dan sesimpel mungkin. "Intinya—" Oz melanjutkan."Aku tidak akan berpanjang lebar masalah betapa aku menyesal melakukan hal itu di masa-masa remajaku yang singkat ini. Aku awalnya sedikit menyesalinya, melewati beberapa malam pertama dengan mendengarkan lagu-lagu kematian dan sempat sekali menghitung fatal minimum yang dibutuhkan agar aku bisa mati setelah melompat dari bangunan tinggi." Oz mengingat masa-masa saat ia baru mengetahui bahwa ia hamil. Berapa banyak kertas dirumah dihabiskannya untuk merancang kematian paling sistematis dalam sejarah. "Tapi semuanya tidak jadi kulakukan, karena suatu malam, aku merasakan tendangan pertamanya." Oz tersenyum sambil mengelus perutnya. Dua detik kemudian, senyumannya pudar, diganti dengan tampang jijik."Astaga aku terdengar gay."

Oz menggeleng cepat, dia harus fokus. Dia kembali pada orang-orang didepannya. "Lalu aku tahu bahwa dia bukan kesalahan. Kelakuanku dan Elliot yang bodohlah kesalahan itu. Dia hanya sesuatu yang direncanakan begitu kompleks dan kemudian dikirimkan untukku. Lebih seperti sebuah tamparan keras, kalian tahu betapa aku tidak menjaga diriku sebelumnya, bukan?" Oz memberi jeda sejenak. Ia melihat beberapa wajah familiar yang dikenal dan mengenalnya—termasuk Alice- tampak menganggukkan kepala secara perlahan.

"Aku tidak akan menyuruh kalian untuk mengikuti jejakku, terutama kalian kaum lelaki, ini bukan sesuatu yang sehat, dan aku membenci diriku setiap hari karena hal itu. Ada momen-momen dimana kita akan dihadapkan dengan suatu kejadian yang benar-benar membuat kita frustasi, sampai tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dalam kasusku, kehamilan ini. Itu akan terjadi pada kita semua—bukan bagian hamil diluar nikahnya maksudku-."

"Bagaimana caramu menjaga dirimu agar tetap waras?" tanya seorang perempuan yang duduk tidak jauh dari Alice.

"Itu menarik, karena beberapa orang yang kenal denganku tidak mengkategorikan aku kedalam kelompok waras bahkan sebelum hamil." Katanya sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah Alice. Alice balas tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa, ya?" Oz tampak memikirkan jawabannya. "Mungkin karena aku tidak bernasib sial sendirian. Saat kalian berada dalam situasi seperti ini, hal terbaik adalah berbicara pada orang lain, yang bisa kalian percaya, bukan pada kelompok penggosip yang hanya bisa mencari-cari aib orang sampai ke tulang-tulangnya."

"Tidakkah itu menakutkan?" tanya perempuan itu lagi.

"Tidak ada hal hebat yang tidak membuat kita takut pada awalnya." Kata Oz bijak.

"Kau mengutip novel?" celetuk Alice. Merasa familiar dengan kata-kata indah yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Oz.

"Diamlah, Alice." Kata Oz pelan tanpa menatap Alice. "Dan memang itu menakutkan, dan pedih, bagi kita dan orang yang kita beritahu, tapi dengan caranya yang aneh, justru itu membantu kita. Seperti kebanyakan hal yang membuat kita merasa sakit."

"Lagi-lagi kau mengutip novel."

"Alice! Momen!?" protes Oz.

Semua mata menatap ke arahnya. Bukan tatapan seperti yang mereka berikan di awal saat ia baru masuk kelas. Bukan tatapan seperti dia seorang hina yang siap membunuh mereka dengan keji jika mereka menyinggung dirinya. Tatapan yang lebih bersahabat, kepercayaan dan kelegaan. Bahwa dalam kondisi terburuk pun, seseorang masih bisa menjalaninya dengan cara-cara unik yang menjauhkannya dari depresi tidak berarti.

"Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa berpesan satu hal." Oz berdiri dari meja yang didudukinya dan mengangkat telunjuknya ke atas, sedikit diatas dagunya. "Jangan minum jus apel."

.


End file.
